LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE OLVIDAN
by mamogu
Summary: EDWARD PIERDE LA MEMORIA Y CON ESO TODA SU VIDA


Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si es mía

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE OLVIDAN**

Era una noche bastante cálida para ser Forks, no podía dormir y me levante hacia el despacho que compartía con mi padre, estuve un rato revisando revistas médicas cuando creí oír a Anthony llorar, me dirigía a su habitación cuando el lloro paro, aun así decidí ir a echar un vistazo.

Cuando llegue a su cuarto estaba en silencio, sólo se le había caído el chupete pero el ya lo había encontrado, me quede sentado al lado de su cuna mirando como dormía, nunca me cansaba de hacerlo, me relajaba observar a mis hijos, a Anthony y a Renesme, sobre todo cuando me ponía a pensar que podía haberlos perdido para siempre, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que los había recuperado, a ellos y a su madre, y no podía ser más feliz.

Ahora teníamos un futuro todos juntos, aunque si algo había aprendido en este último año es que en cualquier momento puede pasar cualquier cosa y puedes perderlo todo, así ya no daba nada por hecho y vivía cada día intensamente con mi familia.

Nos habíamos trasladado definitivamente a vivir con mis padres, ya que los meses que yo falte Bella y Renesme se habían ido con ellos para no estar solas, cosa que yo agradecía, y ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina con mis padres y mi hermana, habíamos añadido habitaciones a la casa para que los niños tuvieran su propio espacio, pero Bella y yo ya no queríamos separarnos de la familia, así que preferíamos dormir todos juntos, y si necesitábamos intimidad íbamos a la cabaña.

Oí un ruido a mi espalda y me gire, era mi adorada esposa Bella

.- Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí

.- Un rato

.- Me gusta verles dormir

.- Lo sé, yo no deje de hacerlo con Renesme cuando nos dejaste, no podía soportar la idea de perderla a ella también.

.- No sabes cuánto lo siento, no me va alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón

.- Sabes que no fue culpa tuya, yo, nosotros, tu familia nunca pensamos que nos habías abandonado, sabíamos que algo te había pasado aunque era muy frustrante no saber qué. No te haces a la idea de las veces que pensé que no te volveríamos a ver.

.- Ya sé que no fue mi culpa, pero debería haberlo sabido.

.- ¡Edward!, habías perdido la memoria y fuiste manipulado por esa, y aun así no consiguió nada de lo que pretendía.

.- Tienes razón, lo siento, siento ponerme tan deprimente

.- No te preocupes, vamos a la sala, tomemos un café

Mientras íbamos a la sala, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida en los últimos años.

_**Marzo 2003**_

Estábamos a mitad del último año del instituto, yo acababa de romper con Tanya, nunca la había querido ni había estado enamorado de ella, pero aun así estaba triste.

Mi hermana Alice (mi melliza) sin embargo estaba encantada ya que no le parecía buena persona y por supuesto no era buena para mi, aunque yo pensaba que a sus ojos nadie iba a ser buena, yo me sentía igual respecto a ella, ninguno de los chicos que se la acercaban me parecían buenos.

Estábamos en la mesa de la cafetería con nuestro hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie que habían venido de visita desde la Universidad, cuando ella apareció charlando con Jessica, no podía dejar de mirarla, mi hermana Alice me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, y con una gran sonrisa me dijo, te la vas a comer con la mirada. Mientras mi hermano no podía dejar de reírse a carcajadas, yo no había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, me levante y me fui de la cafetería.

Pase un mes sufriendo en silencio, no me atrevía a decirle lo que sentía por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo, y como iba a sentirlo si no me conocía. Mi hermana que tiene una especie de don y todo lo sabe, aunque no le digas nada, se había dado cuenta y se acerco a ella, primero por mí, pero al final se hicieron grandes amigas, así fue como Bella empezó a frecuentar mi casa.

Mi hermana se encargo de que compartiéramos tiempo juntos y que descubriéramos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. El día que Mike Newton le pidió una cita me decidí a decirle lo que sentía y para mi satisfacción ella sentía lo mismo, no me había dicho nada porque pensaba que salía con Tanya aunque mi hermana ya le había dicho que no, no me extrañaba su confusión porque a pesar que ya no estábamos juntos desde hace tres meses no dejaba de acosarme y tocarme cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

_**Mayo 2004**_

Estábamos en la universidad, mi hermana Alice, la novia de Emmet, Rosalie y Bella compartían apartamento y mi hermano y yo también, llevábamos un año juntos y éramos muy felices, yo estudiaba medicina, Bella estudiaba asistencia social, Alice diseño de modas y diseño gráfico, Emmet se preparaba para ser profesor de educación física y Rosalie estudiaba derecho.

La cosa se complico cuando volvimos a Forks unas semanas y aunque Bella había venido a mi casa, con mi hermana, se entiende, y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, Tanya consiguió meterse un par de veces entre los dos, provocando malos entendidos y situaciones muy incomodas, hasta el punto que pase una de las peores semanas de mi vida ya que Bella no quería verme, ella pensaba que yo quería, palabras textuales, quieres tener sexo con Tanya porque yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, después de eso se marcho a casa de su padre y dos días después volvió a su apartamento de la universidad.

No me devolvía las llamadas, ni quería verme ni saber nada de mí y es que cuanto se empeña, Bella puede ser muy terca. Alice se ofreció a explicarle las cosas, pero yo me negué, era nuestra relación y nadie debía entrometerse, bastante daño había hecho Tanya.

Volví yo también a la universidad y acampe en la puerta de su apartamento, no pensaba irme hasta que me escuchara. Cuando llego de hacer unas compras y me vio allí, instintivamente sonrió, aunque enseguida torció el gesto, quería hacerme ver que seguía enfadada.

Me dejo pasar, aunque según ella solo íbamos a hablar, le explique cómo habían sido las cosas y que ella se había aprovechado de su antigua amistad con Rosalie y que ella tenía algunas cosas que Tanya le había prestado para poder subir a las habitaciones y así hacerte ver que salía de la mía aunque yo no estuviera allí, sino que estaba de acampada con Emmet.

Bella reconoció que sabía que yo no estaba allí, pero le molesto que tuviera tanta confianza para pasearse por las habitaciones, claro que ella no sabía que Rosalie y Tanya habían sido amigas, aunque dejaron de serlo cuando Rosalie descubrió lo traicionera que era, ya que había intentado quitarle a Emmet.

Bella seguida dudosa porque creía que yo seguiría queriendo irme con otra que quisiera sexo, y la dejaría a la menor oportunidad. Debo reconocer que me dolió que pensara así, yo no era ese tipo de chico, yo la amaba y por supuesto no la presionaba.

Después de muchas horas hablando, de nuestras inseguridades, nuestros miedos, nuestros planes de futuro, conseguí convencerla de lo mucho que la amaba y que no la dejaría nunca, incluso le dije que si por mi fuera ella llegaría virgen al matrimonio. Tampoco hay que exagerar me dijo ella, pensando que con lo reacia que era al matrimonio lo retrasaría lo máximo posible, ese era el siguiente obstáculo que tendría que superar, aunque de momento solo quería disfrutar de nosotros.

_**Septiembre 2006**_

Estamos empezando nuestro último curso en la universidad y estos últimos años han sido maravillosos, Bella y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos justo hace un año. Emmet y Rosalie también Vivian juntos y estaban planeando su boda y habían conseguido trabajo. Alice vivía con Bella y conmigo porque ninguno de los dos confiaba en que Alice pudiera vivir sola, ella sin gente se muere.

Estaba planeando el cumpleaños de Bella, aunque ella nunca quería celebrarlo, pero a mí me daba igual, esta vez lo planeaba yo en vez de Alice ya que también iba a pedirle matrimonio, Bella siempre había sido muy reacia y al principio me conformaba con vivir con ella hasta que estuviera lista, pero lo que paso en verano me convenció y me hizo reaccionar.

Estábamos de vacaciones en Forks como todos los años y cuando Bella salía del supermercado fue atacada, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo a recogerla ya que no me gustaba que caminara cuando oscurecía, pero aun así no puede evitar completamente el ataque, se rompió una pierda y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, paso dos días en coma y fueron los peores días de mi vida. Ahí es cuando me jure no volver a perderla y que la haría mi esposa en cuanto fuera posible, también sabía que su actitud frente a la vida había cambiado un poco, pero no sabía cuánto.

Recogía Bella en nuestra propia casa cuando Alice me aviso que ya estaba lista, estaba hermosa, la lleve hasta el coche a regañadientes porque no le gustan las sorpresas, llegamos a Forks a casa de mis padres, íbamos a pasar allí el fin de semana, lo que ella no sabía es que el sábado abría una fiesta de compromiso con mis padres, mis hermanos y su padre, su madre había fallecido cuando ella se mudo a Forks, o por lo menos eso esperaba yo.

Salimos de casa de mis padres y fuimos hasta nuestro prado y allí teníamos una manta y una cesta de pic nic, un montón de velas y una música suave de fondo, claro de luna por supuesto, nos sentamos en la manta, nos comimos la cena y disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo a solas, entonces yo me puse muy nervioso y conseguí hacer todo el discurso del tirón hasta pedirle que fuera mi esposa, sorprendentemente ella me dijo que si rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Lo que a ella le extraño fue mi cara y tuvo que explicarme que después del accidente había decidido vivir cada día intensamente y que el tiempo no era eterno, por lo que ya no tenía sentido retrasar las cosas que quería hacer como casarse conmigo y ser madre, por ejemplo. Yo no podía ser más feliz, iba a tener todo lo que había querido, hacer a Bella mi mujer y tener hijos con ella.

Hablamos de un montón de cosas, y aunque no íbamos a retrasar ninguna de las cosas que queríamos hacer tampoco íbamos a precipitarlas, así hablando felices y comprometidos volvimos a casa de mis padres. Al llegar lo que ya no la hizo tan feliz fue la fiesta que Alice le había preparado.

_**Agosto 2007**_

Era el día de nuestra boda, estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de pensar que podía arrepentirse y dejarme, mi hermano y mi padre no dejaban de intentar tranquilizarme y me aseguraban que ella estaba dentro de la casa con Alice, Rosalie y mi madre que la ayudaban a vestirse y que no iba a huir.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en un día hace un mes, mientras que ella estaba probándose ropa con Alice, yo estaba fuera de la tienda esperando y Tanya me vio allí solo y se colgó de mi, y por más que intente zafarme de ella no lo conseguía y hasta consiguió besarme justo cuando Bella y mi hermana salían de la tienda. Bella salió corriendo y llamo a su padre para que la recogiera y volvió a casa con él. Alice y yo la seguimos, conseguí hablar con ella aunque no fue fácil y le demostré que decía la verdad y que solo la quería a ella. Cada vez odiaba más a Tanya porque aunque yo no quisiera nada con ella podía llegar el día en que Bella se cansara de soportar sus jueguecitos.

Otra cosa que me ponía muy nervioso es que Tanya había jurado que iba a arruinar la boda, afortunadamente yo había avisado a Emmet y al padre de Bella y entre ellos y algún familiar más intentarían mantenerla a raya, no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia arruinara el día de Bella.

Cuando Bella apareció por el camino me tranquilice un poco, y al final de la ceremonia era el hombre más feliz del mundo, bailamos, reímos, comimos y lo pasamos estupendamente. Al final Tanya no había conseguido llegar a nosotros, aunque si lo había intentado.

Después nos fuimos a una Isla en la costa de Brasil, que mi padre le había regalado a mi madre, y esas dos semanas allí fueron las más felices de mi vida.

_**Junio 2008**_

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños y Bella estaba muy rara, salía de compras con Alice y luego no me decía que había hecho, al principio no me preocupe demasiado, supuse que tenía que ver con mi cumpleaños y claro no me lo iba a contar. Hasta que un día, por casualidad, la vi salir de un edificio del centro de la ciudad con un compañero mío del hospital, se mostraban muy cariñosos y felices, en ese momento me quise morir y la verdad no sé como mantuve la compostura, conseguí llamar a mi hermana Alice y accedió a hablar conmigo, quedamos en una cafetería cerca del hospital, pero no muy concurrida por médicos y enfermeras, ya que no quería que nadie me viera en el estado en el que estaba.

Salude a mi hermana y ella a mí, inmediatamente noto que no estaba bien y me pregunto, yo no pude mas y rompí a llorar, la he visto con otro le dije, y ella me dijo que no podía ser que Bella estaba muy enamorada de mi y que eran imaginaciones mías, entonces le conté, donde, con quien y como la había visto y mi hermana sonrió. Yo me mostré muy molesto por el gesto, es que encima se alegraba, me hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara y llamo a Bella. Yo me mostré muy disgustado pero espere.

Solo podía oír la parte de conversación de Alice y no tenía sentido y mucho menos que cada vez la sonrisa de mi hermana fuera más grande y mostrara mas felicidad. Alice decía, has ido a eso, y bien, como me alegro, va a estar feliz, por lo menos luego porque ahora su cara no tiene precio, no te preocupes yo le calmo, yo adelantaría los planes a hoy porque no creo que pueda aguantar a mañana, bueno así mañana celebramos con la familia, te quiero Bella, adiós. Yo cada vez más nervioso porque la conversación no tenía ningún sentido.

Mi hermana me intento convencer que eran imaginaciones mías, que esta noche lo entendería todo, pero yo no atendía a razones y no quería volver a casa. Al final Alice soltó un poco más de información, por lo menos para que accediera a ir a casa y que intentara dejar mis ideas preconcebidas aparte. Si después de hablar con Bella seguía pensando igual, ella me ayudaría, pero claro ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Pase el resto de la tarde en el hospital, sin ganas de nada y mucho menos de cruzarme con mi compañero Ben, el que había visto con Bella. Pase la tarde pensando en lo que había visto, en lo que Alice me había dicho y como iba a afrontar mañana mi cumpleaños con lo que iba a pasar esta noche. No sabía aun lo equivocado que estaba.

Por fin me arme de valor y me fui a casa, estaba cerca de la de mis padres, era una pequeña cabaña, en la misma propiedad que la casa principal, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina y sala, para nosotros era más que suficiente. Abrí la puerta y me encontré lo último que me esperaba, lo primero una nota, casi me da un infarto pensando que en ella Bella me dejaba y en ese momento entendí que le perdonaría todo con tal de que no se fuera.

Ponía en el sobre "Léelo por favor" Bella, _Amor se que estas muy confuso pero por favor en nombre de todo el amor que nos tenemos dame un voto de confianza y haz lo que te pido. Entra en nuestra habitación y ponte la ropa que hay encima de la cama y luego sal al jardín que allí te encontraras conmigo. Feliz cumpleaños. Te quiere Bella._

Sin mucho amino pero con la esperanza de encontrar una explicación hice lo que ella me pidió, al pasar por la sala me di cuenta que estaba iluminada por velas y con los jarrones llenos de rosas blancas. Llegue a nuestro cuarto y me puse el traje que había elegido, era elegante y sencillo, después de respirar profundamente me dirigí al jardín. Cuando abrí la puesta me quede congelado, Bella había adornado el jardín con velas blancas, y flores blancas, el centro una mesa para dos con la cena, un botellero con dos botellas, una de champan y otra de zumo de manzana y una música suave de fondo, sonaban nuestras canciones favoritas. No podía moverme de donde estaba, sobre todo porque no sabía porque abría preparado todo esto para dejarme, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giro a verme, esta espectacular y yo solo pude decir, waw, ella sonrió ante mi exclamación y supongo que al ver la expresión de mi cara.

Se dirijo hacia mí y me dijo que no dijera nada, que solo escuchara, que había hablado con Alice y que lamentaba haberme hecho sentir así pero que todo tenía una explicación, solo pedía unos minutos más de paciencia. Entonces me beso y yo no pude resistirme y a pesar de todo le devolví el beso. Me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos sentamos, me sirvió champan y ella el zumo, yo proteste por no beber los dos lo mismo, y ella solo dijo, paciencia Edward, paciencia.

Escúchame por favor me dijo, hasta el final, ¿vale Edward?, yo asentí, entonces me dijo, feliz cumpleaños amor, te quiero mucho y esta noche voy a demostrártelo, cambia esa cara por favor que ahora te explico vale. Yo asentí, no me salían las palabras, no podía, no entendía nada, no tenía sentido lo que había visto esta tarde y lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Me has obligado a adelantar un día tu cumpleaños al haberme visto esta tarde, y yo exclame, sabes que te he visto, ¿Cómo?. Alice me lo ha dicho, no te enfades con ella, pero no había más remedio. Espero que este sea el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida amor, me dijo sonriendo, abre el sobre y sabrás porque estaba con Ben, yo cogí el sobre y lo abrí, era una prueba de embarazo, con resultado positivo, en ese momento lo entendí todo y no podía ser más feliz. Me levante de la silla, la cogí entre mis brazos y empecé a dar vueltas hasta que me pidió que la bajara.

Lo siento Bella son tonto, pero es que os vi tan felices, y ella me dijo que Ben se alegraba porque me apreciaba mucho y sabia la ilusión que me hacia ser padre. Edward, me dijo ahora muy seria, no quiero que vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, te amo y nunca te engañaría y mucho menos ahora que vamos a ser padres. Yo seguí sonriendo como un tonto y jure no volver a desconfiar de ella, le agradecí mi regalo y decidimos que al adelantar mi cumpleaños mañana podíamos complacer a Alice y hacer una fiesta y decir lo del bebe.

Acabamos de cenar y ella me llevo a nuestro cuarto a enseñarme mi segundo regalo, un conjunto de lencería muy sexy, azul, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero a mí me encanto. Pasamos toda la noche demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos y por la mañana recibí mi tercer regalo, en una sala pegada al salón y que generalmente se hubiese usado como comedor había un piano y mi colección de música. Sin duda este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida aunque no había empezado de la mejor manera.

_**Febrero 2009**_

Llevábamos ya un par de semanas nerviosos, bueno yo estaba nervioso, veía inquieta a Bella, la conocía muy bien y como no quería preocuparme no iba a decirme nasa, aunque le molestase, la verdad había sido un embarazo muy bueno, casi no había tenido vómitos ni nauseas, pero ya estaba llegando al final con lo que las molestias aumentaban, pero ella no decía nada. Con esa actitud solo conseguía ponerme más nervioso y mas protector con ella.

Aun no sabíamos si era niña o niño, no se dejaba ver, Alice decía que era niña y Emmet que era niño, él quería niño para que jugara con su primo que en un par de meses cumpliría un año. A Bella le daba igual, solo quería que estuviera sano, pero en el fondo quería un mini Edward como ella decía, y yo pensaba realmente igual, aunque puestos a preferir, prefería una mini Bella.

Esta noche estaba especialmente inquieta y no dejaba de gritar en sueños, yo esta abrazado a ella como siempre cuando la sentí doblarse, sentí hasta la contracción y entonces me levante y la hice levantarse, vale ya Isabella, le dije muy enfadada, cuánto tiempo piensas estar así antes de decirme que estas de parto, ella me dijo muy seria que seguro todavía faltaba mucho porque pasaban más de 20 minutos entre una y otra, pero en ese momento tuvo otra y no había pasado siquiera 5 minutos. Cariño, le dije, de verdad quieres hacerme creer a mí, médico, que son cada 20 minutos.

En ese momento ella se asusto y me dijo que se habían acelerado en ese momento y entonces rompió aguas, respire hondo y me dispuse a ayudarla a vestirse, me vestí yo, cogí la bolsa del hospital y nos fuimos allí, avise por el camino a mi padre y a Ben el ginecólogo de Bella. Cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando, entramos a la habitación y en menos de una hora fuimos a la sala de partos.

Como médico de urgencias he asistido a muchos partos, pero ver nacer a tu hijo es totalmente diferente. Bella estaba agotada pero siguió todas las instrucciones de Ben sin rechistar y al fin nació nuestra hija, si una niña, a la que llamamos Renesme Carlie Cullen. Era preciosa y ninguno de los dos se salió con la suya, era niña como yo quería y con los ojos de Bella como yo quería, pero tenía mi color de pelo y mi tono de piel como Bella quería, era perfecta.

Salí a contarles a la familia y decirles que íbamos a dejar que descansaran hasta la mañana y entonces podrían verlas a las dos, yo volví con Bella a la habitación, no podía dejar de sonreír, sin duda ese había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, y lo había compartido con el amor de mi existencia.

_**Julio 2011**_

Estaba planeando las vacaciones de ese año, quería que hiciéramos un viaje con la niña, ya tenía dos años y medio y podía viajar sin problemas, la que no tenía tan buen aspecto era Bella, al principio pensamos que era una gripe estomacal, no dejaba de vomitar, estaba muy pálida y muy cansada, al final la convencí para que fuera al hospital a hacerse unos análisis, yo pensaba que podría ser algún tipo de anemia.

Dos días después de hacerse los análisis estaba más animado y tenía mejor cara, así que retome la idea del viaje, quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que solo se lo conté a mi hermana Alice, a ella no le puedes ocultar nada. Al hablar con ella me quede algo preocupado, era tonto hacerlo, pero es que Alice nunca se equivoca, me dijo que para Bella no era conveniente viajar, que no sabía porque pero que no iba a estar en condiciones y que yo tampoco, que no íbamos a tener ganas de viajar. No podía dejar de pensar que Bella había ido a recoger los análisis y que estos podrían decir que tenía algo grave, tenía que haber ido con ella, pero me había insistido en que al salir del trabajo pasaba a por ellos y luego a casa y que yo me quedara con la niña en mi día libre y disfrutara de tiempo a solas con ella.

Cuando Bella llego a casa se la veía bien, pero yo estaba muy preocupado y supongo que se me notaba en la cara, me pregunto qué me pasaba y le dije que Alice había recomendado anular el viaje porque ella estaba enferma y que yo no iba a soportarlo si algo le pasaba, entonces Bella me sonrió, yo seguía preocupado y no entendía su postura, cada vez estaba más nervioso. Ella me abrazo y me beso y me dijo, para ser médico eres un poco paranoico, a lo que yo le constaste que cuando se trataba de Remesme o ella era una persona normal.

Me hizo sentar y Renesme se sentó en mis rodillas, Bella se sentó a mi lado y me dijo, Edward efectivamente Alice tiene razón y no creo que sea conveniente viajar, a no ser que sea necesario, por lo menos hasta dentro de nueve meses, ella espero a que dijera o hiciera algo, pero yo me había quedado a mitad de la frase y solo había oído que no era "conveniente viajar", Edward me has oído, me dijo Bella y yo le dije, ¿Qué quieres decir?, Edward amor estoy embarazada. En ese momento mi cara cambio y empecé a besarla con desesperación, tanta que me olvide que mi hija estaba en mi regazo. Ahora volvía a ser un hombre feliz, muy feliz

_**Agosto 2011**_

Salía de un turno doble en el hospital y había sido un día duro, había habido un accidente de autobús con muchos heridos, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi coche, sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento, en ese momento cambio mi vida para siempre, lo que paso en los meses siguientes podía haber hecho que perdiera todo lo que amaba, todo por culpa de una loca, Tanya, ahora mientras recuerdo como fue mi vida junto a mi esposa Bella puedo ser algo benévolo pero podía no haber salido bien y yo seguir sin recordad y haber perdido mi vida.

Cuando íbamos en el coche, mi coche, Tanya iba conduciendo y yo no entendía nada, donde estaba y que hacia ella conduciendo mi coche, entonces tuvimos un accidente y lo siguiente es que yo estaba en un hospital en Phoenix. Cuando desperté no recordaba nada, tan solo tenía vagos recuerdos sin concretar y sensaciones.

Tanya estaba a mi lado y me conto su versión de nuestra vida. Según ella yo era Edward Masen, médico de urgencias. La primera parte era mentira y la segunda verdad. No tenía familia, mis padres habían muerto y no tenía hermanos. Ella era mi novia, pero nos íbamos a casar en breve y por eso viajábamos porque íbamos a conocer a su familia en Phoenix y si nos gustaba quedarnos a vivir allí.

Conocí a su familia y he de reconocer que me trataron estupendamente, pero había algo extraño en la forma en que nos miraban sus hermanas. Sus padres estaban felices y junto con Tanya me presionaban para fijar una fecha para la boda. Yo no podía siquiera pensar en ello, no me sentía cómodo con la situación y no podía dejar de pensar que no estaba bien, que había lago en mi pasado que no me habían contado, era una sensación que no me dejaba.

Un mes después de accidente salí del hospital y Tanya quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, pero yo la convencí para que ella se fuera con sus padres y yo alquile un apartamento para mí solo, necesitaba recuperar mi vida, y le dije que si la amaba como ella decía lo recuperaría y entonces nos casaríamos.

_**Noviembre 2011**_

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde mi salida del hospital y había conseguido trabajo en ese mismo hospital donde había estado ingresado, es curioso cómo funciona la mente, no me acordaba de mi vida privada pero recordaba todo lo referente a mi trabajo y mi profesión. Cuando estaba en el hospital era bastante feliz, sin embargo cuando estaba con Tanya, contaba los minutos, no la tocaba y ni siquiera la besaba con pasión, simplemente como quien besa a una amiga. Eso a ella la desesperaba, y aunque no sé porque se ponía cada vez más nerviosa según pasaba el tiempo, como si tuviera que conseguir casarse conmigo antes de un plazo.

Jassper, compañero en el hospital, y ahora muy amigo mío me decía que Tanya era muy absorbente pero que yo no me comportaba con ella como si fuera mi novia, que parecía que me guardaba para alguien. En el fondo yo sabía que el tenia razón, mi sensación era que tenia familia, aunque Tanya me jurara que estaba solo, yo tenía sensaciones y algunos recuerdos, vagos pero recuerdos. A veces sin saber porque me quedaba pensando, con la mirada perdida y al volver a la consciencia tenía la sensación de haber estado en otro sitio con alguien con quien tenía una conexión especial.

Jassper pensaba que tenia novia o estaba casado, el se inclinaba mas por lo segundo, tenía un tic de tocarme el dedo donde en teoría se ponen las alianzas cuando estaba nervioso y evidentemente no llevaba anillo. Yo le reconocí que había veces que me sorprendía pensando en una chica moreno y por eso no entendía que hacía con Tanya que era lo contrario a lo que me gustaba, pero que la conexión especial de la que hablaba era con un hermano o amigo muy intimo. Seguía teniendo la sensación y los sentimientos de que tenia familia, es mas a veces pensaba que tenía hijos porque soñaba que arrullaba a un bebe.

Jassper me insistía en investigar mi pasado porque pensaba que todo lo que sentía no era mi imaginación como decía Tanya, y esto unido al hecho de que cuando estábamos juntos ni la miraba, ni la tocara y cada vez quería menos vivir con ella era una señal de que algo no me contaban. Así que decidí contratar un detective que me investigara.

Mientras, mi familia, lo pasaba realmente mal, para ellos yo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, o muy poco rastro, encontraron mi cartera en el aparcamiento del hospital y nada más, Bella y mi hija se mudaron con mis padres y mi hermana porque al no aparecer a mi familia le daba miedo que Bella dejara de cuidarse, y no podía hacerlo porque estaba esperando un bebe. De hecho ella seguía comiendo sólo por el bebe y por Renesme, sólo cuando estaba con ella, estaba animada. De lo que todos estaban seguros es que algo me había pasado, que no les había abandonado, se lo agradeceré siempre porque si ella hubiera pensado que me había ido con otra podía haberse llevado a mis hijos lejos.

_**Febrero 2012**_

El detective vino a contarme lo que había averiguado y cuando oímos lo que nos conto Jassper y yo no dábamos crédito, me dijo que se iba a Forks a confirmar una par de asuntos más antes de contármelo todo y que volvería en tres semanas, ya habían pasado dos desde que tuvimos esa conversación y no podía esperar a que el volviera para solucionar completamente mi vida, que cada vez tenía más sentido.

Había roto con Tanya ayer, porque después de lo que me dijo el detective evidentemente ella me había mentido y había entorpecido mi recuperación. No quería volver a verla, aun así ella suplico y lloro, pero yo no podía perdonarla, no solo porque no éramos nada y nunca lo habíamos sido, sino porque aunque el detective aun no me había confirmado ese dato yo cada vez estaba más convencido que tenía a alguien en mi vida.

El detective me conto, que yo era Edward Cullen, y no Masen como decía Tanya, ella no había cambiado los papeles del coche, por lo que fue fácil con el parte del accidente averiguar mi nombre y dirección. No había mentido en que yo era médico, pero claro eso yo también lo recordaba. El detective mando a gente a mi casa, llamo por teléfono a mi casa y no encontró a nadie, al principio pensó que era porque estaba solo, pero claro en realidad es que Bella y mi hija se habían mudado para no estar solas, no se ocurrió que había otra casa cerca donde sabrían de mi.

Averiguo que antes trabajaba en Forks y en el hospital le dijeron que efectivamente era Edward Cullen y que había desaparecido de un día para otro, mi coche y yo habíamos desaparecido pero no me había llevado nada más. Que los Cullen llevaban buscándome siete meses y que había sido traumático para la ciudad porque tanto mi padre como yo éramos muy queridos en la ciudad.

Cuando me confirmo que tenía familia, aunque no había podido confirmar cuanta, quise salir corriendo a Forks con él, pero Jassper me dijo que podía ser fatal para mi memoria si me llevaba una gran impresión y que tampoco sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar mi familia. A demás sería mejor cerrar mi asunto con Tanya antes y para eso tendría que esperar dos semanas porque ella estaba de viaje, aunque se había ido contra su voluntad, sus hermanas la habían obligado a irse, supongo que para convencerla de hacer lo correcto, ellas no estaban de acuerdo con como Tanya me había engañado.

Estábamos Jassper y yo en la sala de médicos de urgencia, hablando sobre mi padre, que también era médico cuando nos avisaron que venían de un accidente de coche, una niña, una mujer embarazada y dos mujeres más adultas, estas últimas no habían sufrido lesiones.

Bella, Alice y Renesme había viajado a Phoenix contra el consejo de mis padres a buscarme, cuando el detective fue al hospital de Forks buscaron a mi padre y entonces le conto toda la verdad, que era medico, que tenía un hermano y una hermana que era mi melliza, mi conexión, por supuesto unos padres y también una mujer y una hija, mi padre y el detective fueron a casa a contarles a los demás y Bella enseguida quiso ir en mi busca, mi padre se lo desaconsejo pero ella se puso tan nerviosa que al final la dejaron ir para no perjudicar mas al bebe. Por supuesto mi hermana iría con ella, y llevaron a Renesme porque Bella decía que no volvía a separar a la familia bajo ningún concepto.

El detective sólo les conto que existía Tanya pero no pudo decirles nada más porque él no sabía la historia exacta, así que Bella tuvo que esperar a verme para saber qué pintaba Tanya en esta historia aunque sabía que nada bueno, Alice estaba segura que todo esto era culpa suya.

Estábamos en la puerta de urgencias esperando que llegaran los accidentados, nos habíamos dividido ya a los pacientes, yo atendería a la niña y Jassper a la mujer embarazada ya que él era ginecólogo, y unas enfermeras confirmarían que las otras dos mujeres no tenían nada.

Cuando entraron las camillas yo me quede congelado y Jassper tuvo que gritarme para que volviera en mí, lo primero que dije fue Renesme y ella me miro y me dijo, "papi", Jassper dijo ¿papi?, el detective solo nos había hablado de mi padre, yo mire en la camilla de al lado y dije ¿Bella amor estas bien?, Jassper no daba crédito a lo que oía, y yo tampoco, en el momento que vi entrar a mi mujer y mi hija tumbadas en las camillas recupere la memoria y pude recordar toda mi vida. Jassper tuvo que volver a gritarme porque aunque era una alegría poder recuperarlas tenía que atenderlas si no quería volver a perderlas.

Detrás entraron Alice y Tanya, discutiendo, pero en cuanto Alice me vio, dejo a Tanya con la palabra en la boca y se colgó de mi cuello, me dijo Edward estas bien, yo solo dije que sí y pregunte qué había pasado y Alice me dijo que Tanya estaba esperándome en mi apartamento y que cuando vio llegar a mi hermana con Bella y la niña intento atropellarlas. En ese momento me gire hacia Tanya y le dije, pero tú te has vuelto loca, que crees que estás haciendo, quien te crees que eres. Entonces todo se puso peor, Tanya me grito que era su novia y la mujer que yo quería, Bella al oírla se puso de parto y empezó a gritar y mi hija empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo solo conteste, que tonterías estás diciendo, tu y yo no somos nada, pero Bella no dejaba gritar y Jassper me dijo que se la llevaba dentro a atenderla, yo suspire, intente relajarme y me fui a atender a mi hija, y le pedí a Alice que acompañara a Bella que necesitaría ayuda y que cuando Renesme estuviera bien iría yo.

Renesme realmente no tenía nada, solo era el susto, aun así la mande placas y le dije a la enfermera que ahora mandaría a mi hermana para estar con la niña. Mientras Bella seguía de parto y muy nerviosa, no dejaba de decir que la había abandonado por Tanya, así que para que se relajara y no se complicara el parto Jassper le conto por encima, lo del accidente, que había perdido la memoria, que Tanya me había engañado haciéndome creer que era mi novia y nos íbamos a casar y que a pesar de eso yo vivía solo y nunca la había tocado y que en cuanto me entere que me había mentido rompí con ella, que por eso había reaccionado así contra mi mujer y mi hija.

En ese momento entre yo en la habitación y mande a Alice con Renesme, Bella lo siento, no sabes cuanto, ella me miro a los ojos y sabia que decía la verdad, nunca la había abandonado ni nunca lo haría, entonces ella me dijo que solo quería saber una cosa, ¿Cuál?, dije yo, porque no había tocado a Tanya y yo le conteste con una gran sonrisa, que yo sabia que no estaba bien, que tenia a alguien, que había alguien en mi vida a quien quería mucho porque tenia todo ese amor en mi corazón. Bella los sentimientos no se olvidan.

Bella por fin se relajo y dio a luz un hermoso niño, al que llamamos Anthony Jassper Cullen, le pusimos el nombre de mi amigo porque sino hubiera sido por el no sabemos que cosas habría logrado Tanya.

A las dos semanas volvimos todos a Forks, fue difícil contener a mi madre, pero lo conseguimos, no denunciamos a Tanya porque sus hermanas prometieron someterla a tratamiento, recupere mi trabajo en el hospital de forks y Jassper vino con nosotros ya que el y Alice se habían vuelto inseparables, Jassper sustituyo a Ben ya que este se había mudado a Nueva York.

Ahora cuatro meses después, estoy en casa con mi familia y puedo considerarme Feliz

**Fin**


End file.
